


Four days-Severus Potter

by PerrierJuice388



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Good Parent Severus Snape, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Time Travelling Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerrierJuice388/pseuds/PerrierJuice388
Summary: A time altering painting sends 15 year old Harry Potter back into the past after his mind conflicts following after his watched Snape's worst memory. Four days ago Harry Potter knew his parents to be Lily and James. Four days after he knows his life is a butch of lies.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802311
Comments: 48
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck.😊

Disgust. Harry-well he felt disgusted. This, this scene. Before him was disgusting terrible. Gross. "This isnt real." Harry shouted into his own mind thousands of times. Lily, h-his mother. She wasnt here. Where the FUCK WAS SHE!

Now Harry clenched his fist and told himself to ease his jaw so his teeth wouldnt crack.

1977 really was the year his parents started dating, just not the parents he assumed.

♤Four days earlier♤

Harry stomped through the castle not giving a damn about running into a professor past curfew. Ron, Hermione...they didnt fucking understand. His best pals or whatever, well he told them what went down with that asshole of a potion professor.

The boy who lived leaned against a snoring painting. They took his father's side. Now dont get it twisted Harry loved his parents both but his Dad. Acted like Dudley but, dare he say, worse.

"He was a boy Harry, boys do stupid things." Hermione dismissed. She's smart. _But she didnt see what I saw._ Harry concluded, The blood, he enjoyed humiliating Snape. _Who does that?_ Green eyes clouded with misjudgment and a few sparks fell from his fingers.

The painting choked on his snore, "Crappy realization?"

"You can say that, yeah." Harry answered. Which it seemed all he'd been doing, answering others but no body answered him or they went Dumbledore on him with your not fucking ready despite your life being on the damn line.

The painting chuckled a bit, Harry didnt comment to ask if he was okay...the painting sounded as if he was wrestling a pig for a second.

"You know," The painting yawned, "Paintings like mine aren't supposed to age, say…"

Harry perked up slightly as the old goat continued, "Could you perhaps find out why I did."

"How exactly?" Harry listened for the painting to answer.

"Names Johnny." The painting-Johnny smiled avoiding the question.

Harry shrugged, by now he was used to it and leaned back on the wall, "Harry Potter."

"Oh…" Johnny whispered combing his pulled back hair, he kinda resembled Snape in a way but even with wrinkles that out matched Dumbledore's. He appeared handsome. Definitely unlike Snape.

"Sorry did I offend you?" Several minutes had past and Johnny still didnt answer something about his name troubled him.

"No, no."

Harry huffed,"What then?"

"I-" Johnny let his tears fall, "I knew a Potter." Harry wanted to ask. About his dad. But Johnny's silence didnt really open the door for that type of chance.

"James Potter was my father." Harry said well he more or less shouted. A perfect will be on him at any moment now.

"I know, your parents were an odd couple." Harry smiled remembering his mother's hair, fire just like her eyes. Green fire? God he hoped his father was an equally bad poet.

"Tragedy what happened lad." Harry nodded but then Johnny said another thing.

"At least you only lost one, I know it's still hard-"

"Both my parents are dead." Harry corrected.

"No I'm pretty sure I saw your father yesterday patrolling the hall." Harry's first thought was this man had it wrong. Surely he would notice if his dad, who had the same face as him, walked around Hogwarts while he was here.

"You're mistaken." Great Hermione followed him.

"No miss I'm not," Johnny cocked his jaw, irritation. Hermione scoffed,

"You have to be, the Potters are dead." Johnny sneered at the bushy haired girl and Harry didn't feel any reason to stand up for her. This man claimed to see his father so he needed to know why.

"Four days and you'll see what I mean." The statement didnt at all seem addressed to Hermione, but with a burst of sudden light she disappeared.

"What did you do to her?!" Harry whirled around to face the painting. He instead meet an empty wall. Painting could move?

A tip...a wand tip press into the back of his ribcage, "What do you want Potter." Snape. Bloody fucking brilliant. Harry turned to have shock and confusion mirrored on the other boy's face. Yes, boy. A short, big nose boy looked up at Harry with bug eyes.

"Who the fuck are you," they bother croaked

"Harry Potter."

"What? This is some sort of prank." The shock faded from the boy's face. He pushed the wand into Harry's front and snarled all sorts of assumptions. Every other time he'd jab the wand in a poking way. Harry laughed at his own mind. He thought this small kid was SNAPE!

"Stop laughing!" The small snape jumped on the ground like a toddler. He was quite red in the face. Harry seized laughter remembering his father's at Snape while he was dangling from a tree.

"Who are you?" This kid was out past curfew and clearly Slytherin. Maybe Malfoy was trying to mess with him again.

"What do you me-" The boy was cut short by a thunderous yell,

"REGULUS!"

"Shit Snape." The small Snape cursed and rounded the corner before any more words could be exchanged. Harry went to go after him but another kid collided into his back. He should've stayed leaned against the wall.

"Sorry mate." The girl? Stood up and balanced them both out. She(?) smiled and pointed to her shoes, "Hard to walk in heels let alone run."

This girl(?) was pretty gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood before the Headmaster alongside two other boys. Well he made quite the discovery. Whilst in the hall still, gawking at the girl(?) before him she(?) furrowed her eyebrows into a deadly glare-a Snape glare.

"Potter, what are you-" Snape(?) got threateningly close and from her(?) trails of insults. Neither of them notice the green robes behind them. Mcgonagall.

"Headmaster's office all of you." The other Snape stood at her side flushed and head down.

They traveled to Dumbledore's office in silence any time they tried to communicate Mcgonagall snarled at them to quiet down. Harry didnt really care, he glanced at every portrait they passed. _Where the fuck was Johnny?_ Harry sped up his pace, "Professor is there a portrait named Johnny?"

Mcgonagall glanced down at him, the same unnerving look he got when she caught him flying on the Broom in first year. _It turned out well_ Harry reminded himself. But he couldnt shake the thought, well he thought she was gonna beat him with Wood.

"I do not tolerate insolence," two murmurs of sorry came from the students behind him, "Now on the steps...Dipped Maggots."

The stairs began their ascend upwards.

"Dipped Maggots?" Snape(?) whispered, "I swear Reg the staff is just picking out these thing to scare us."

"Nice heels." Reg? Asked the boy he thought was Snape turned to Harry. "Are you an exchange student? Last year we had to house three germans from Drumstang."

"I'm Regulus Black," Sirius's brother?Or cousin maybe. Harry didnt see any resemblance.

"He looks nothing like a black now," the other person added. "but wait til the potion wears thin." 

Polyjuice potion, Harry nodded, "And you're?"

"Not a girl," the boy answered, "Severus Snape. " Harry didnt want to be rude but he just could not find it in himself to shake this boy's hand. It did not fit. Snape was a towering bat. Black robes contrast his sallow malnourished skin. His hair drenched with oil from breeing all day and his voice-

Regulus knocked into Harry, and he realized they were at the top. Harry went in first.

♤♤♤

Dumbledore stood in front of his desk, "Severus you know the rules against your particular clothing choices." 

"Sorry sir." Harry scanned the walls for one portrait in particular but the only one that caught his eye was a bright blue picture. A young, about twelve, year old boy. Despite the Headmaster's lecture Harry moved towards the painting. Engraved in his portrait was a name. _Jonathan Snape._ Harry didnt questioned it but he was sure this had to be the painting he meet in the hall. _What did he say about his portrait, They werent suppose to age but he did._

"Johnny?" It didnt alert Harry that the Headmaster continued speaking and his peer in this case, well neither one turned to see what he was up to. Not even a glance.

The boy beamed at Harry, "Stuck in the past?"

"What?" It explained a lot. Snape being younger and Regulus Black even existing at Hogwarts. 

"1975 welcome."

"1975?" Harry knew that year. It was even laughable, just before he stormed out of his common room to meet Johnny Harry saw Snape's memory. What had Sirius said when he drilled him, two years after his parents started dating. So Snapes memory happened in 1975!

"It wont happen the way you think." Jonathan said.

Harry wondered, "How do you know?"

"Only certain people can see me,usually their from the future."

Harry questioned the portrait again, "Well have had any one come from the future?"

"Yea a few years ago after I died a girl came here,"Jonathan paused scrunching his face up in thought, "Hermione she said."

Harry's heart stopped right there and then, "HeRmIoNe?!"

"Calm yourself she got back home once she saw," Jonathan was going Dumbledore on him.

"Saw what?" 

"What she needed to see."

Great it was evident Johnny wont help Harry at all. Just more Riddles. "Its not to be vague or riddlish-I can hear your thoughts- its to just let you know, every person travels back to witness something different."

"Alright what do I need to see?"

"I have no idea dude." Jonathan drawled. "But I can help."

"How?"

"Well I can make you a ghost, an invisible one so it will be like watching a memory or would you rather interact."

Harry sucked at acting and with the same face as his father someone would connect the dots."Okay, thanks but they've seen me."

"No they haven't, they already forgot once you approached me."

Harry thought so more he wanted to see what his dad did and why his mother would date such a person, Sirius said he got better. But Snape didnt. Why?

"Seems like you have your question, now what my answer?" 

Harry opened his mouth then shut it, "You should already know"

"You have to say it for it to work."

"I want to be a ghost thing." Harry decided.

Nothing happened, "What else?"

"What?" 

Jonathan sighed, "The other girl was like this, what do you want to see."

"My parents," His answer was that simple.

"I'm gonna have to send you back further then here." Further?

"When?" Harry waited.

"To your parents, 1971." Jonathan laughed, "Seven years in four days. Good luck mate."

"Cant I just stay here?" 

"Only if you want but if you get confused dont cry to me." 

Harry was sure he knew enough about his parents to continue, "Let's start."

"I'll send you back to August 25th give you some summer time."

Harry had no time to argue as a whiplash flung him around and through a tight straw. Oh the feeling could make him vomit, he almost did. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1**

The summer sun gazed down on Spinner’s End. It was a horrid town, a long way from London. Harry wandered up the street. It was daytime he knew that much. Harry looked for some type of sign to show him what to see.

A small crowd of boys huddled around a small fire that was dying from their stream of piss. Harry searched for adults or any figure to stop this group from setting another fire. A few girls danced to a radio busting out tunes. Harry walked up to one of the girls dancing, it was Snape? He appeared very convincing, Harry gagged recalling his thoughts about Snape originally. Snape’s smile dropped as he gazed in Harry’s direction, actually he stared straight at him.

“Can you see me?” Harry asked, waving his hand. Snape wasn’t towering or tall, he was actually a bit shorter than harry. Snape nodded and waved a little, he strutted up to Harry and stopped when they were nose to nose. Snape’s features were still the same, just more noble. His skin of course was healthy, not swallow like his dungeon bat professor. 

“Sev, you look nice.” Harry turned around to meet the bright green eyes he had. Her fiery red hair was darker than the Weasley's. This was his mother, she was striking-no beautiful. 

Snape put both his hands on his hips, “what do you want Lily.” 

Snape spoke dismissively.

His mother frowned, “Sev, this habit-”

“Habit?”

“This is wrong.” Harry could get behind his mother on that, crossdressing is a little disturbing in the 70s muggle community. But Harry knew a crossdresser or two. But-

“Fuck off Lililan.” Snape sneered. Harry punched Snape a few times but his fist went through the fake black haired beauty. His mother huffed and turned to leave, “Lil I’m sorry.”

Harry scoffed wide eyed at his professor, he was sorry?! He watched their interaction and Snape apologized again.

“Lilian you understand right?” 

Lily shook her head, “You’re letting her corrupt you!”

“No I’m not!” Snape exclaimed, “She just wants my best intere-”

“And I don’t?!” Lily shrieked. Harry arched his eyebrows in confusion, at this point the argument received a few not too subtle looks. Snape yanked on to Lily’s arm and pulled her to a nearby house. From an outsider view Snape looked like a model from a magazine Dudley jacked off to. The mental picture of his cousin jacking off to Snape was hilarious. Harry giggled following his mother into the house. 

The living wasn't as well done as the Dursley’s, in fact it was poor. A small sofa separated the living area from the dim lit kitchen. Snape no longer looked as feminine. His towel washed off makeup from his face. A black wig mixed with all other sorts-blonds, browns, one was cotton candy. Snape sprawled out on his sofa in a dress shirt and black sweats. Harry still found no resemblance to his professor, this boy wasn’t undeniably handsome but he did look better than the Snape he knew. Lily pointed to the kettle on the stove and Snape shrugged for her to help herself. 

“Sev we’re worried.” Lily handed him a cup of tea but he refused, “Severus...She’s cruel-”

“Lily just don't okay?” Harry wondered who and what they were talking about but then again Jonathan said he might be confused maybe going back to 1971 was the better idea. Snape gave lily a hug when the front door opened. A tall, sullen man entered and acted taken back by Lily’s presence. Harry strongly hoped this was an actual male.

“Lilian, how are you?” He dropped his keys and joined the teens in the room with a beer in hand. Harry didn’t like this man, and neither did his mother. 

“Just leaving Mr. Snape.” Lily responded. She hugged Snape once more and gathered the empty tea cup. 

“No I can get it,” Snape’s father(?) said, “You should go before dark, it's a long way to Cocksworth.”

Lily redden darker than her hair, “Cokeworths and no it's not that far, I’ll see Severus Wednesday.”

“Oh,” Mr. Snape crossed his arms laughing, “Well Severus has other things tending to.”

“He’s dressing again,” Mr Snape just shrugged but Harry was close enough to see the anger behind the black irises, Lily clenched from lack of reaction her fist her nails broke her palm skin drawing blood, “Severus isn’t a girl!”

“Boy take this girl on home!”

Snape huffed reentering and Harry forgot he even left the room, “Lil I’ll walk you back.”

Lily nodded and left but not before giving Mr Snape a bloody middle finger. Harry trailed after them and listened to his mother. “She’s a disease, you know yesterday she teased Tuny to tears.”

“Lily please-”

“No!” Lily stopped dead and shouted at Snape, “She’s bad for you why can’t-”

“Lily-” but again Lily spoke over him. “SHUT!” Harry flinched alongside his mother and Snape’s tone, “Lil, what? Every girl in my life you ridicule.”

“Sev.” Lily tried to plead but Sape was too far gone in his anger.

“ WHO’S NEXT MY DEAD MOTHER?!”

“I just don't want-”

“Being seen with a cross dresser?” Snape sped up down the road and Lily ran behind him.

“You were finally sto-”

“I was crossdressing long be-”

“I know Sev, that man is just.” Lily folded her arms teeth tugging down on her lip. 

“We arrived.”

“No just think-”

“I’m doe listening to you talk about my ‘habit’ if it make you uncomfortable-”

“Your mother didn't want you dressing as a female.” Harry watched Snape’s wand slide into his hand.

“Lilian…” Severus cocked his jaw. “Fuck yourself.”

Harry squared it off as odd his mother and Snape, the school year hadn’t started. He didn’t understand at all. 

For the next few days Harry watched Snape. Since the interaction with his mother Snape only left his house looking female. Including to get on the train to Hogwarts. Snape locked himself in a compartment and began to change. Harry saw his father rowdy as ever hand in hand with some Slytherin blond. Harry observed them from the compartment window across from Snape’s. The girl straddled his father’s lap playing a bit with his glasses. Snape watched along with Harry. James snogged the girl for a good long while before tugging down her shirt which seemed too tight and revealed more out her bosoms. James rested his head on top on them whispering a few things erupting a few giggles from the girl. Snape scoffed and slumped into the seat, and once Snape looked away James pushed the blond off of him. 

Harry walked into the compartment with his father as the girl left. Sirius and Remus entered loud shouting and laughing. This was his family. 

“What's up Prongs?” Sirius’s eyes watched the blond leave down the hall while Remus sat down across from his father. “She’s kinda not bad.” 

James disregarded Sirius for a moment. “Didn’t feel like it.”

Harry watched them drop the topic as soon as Peter waddled through arms full of trolley treats. Harry watched them talk for a while til the Train pulled into the station and they began leaving. Harry started to smile as his mother and father walked past each other but they glanced a bit toward one another then quirky looked away. 

Harry followed them inside putting Snape to the back of his mind. The Slytherin common was how he recalled from the incident with Malfoy. Severus was silent in dressing into his pajamas and went to sleep without a word to his roommates. 

The next week 

“Hey Severus,” Harry recognized this boy to be Regulus. 

Severus smiled, “I'm not doing your potion essay.”

“Damn then,” Regulus snapped playfully, “But actually was wondering what you thought of my hair?” Severus glanced up from his book and slowly his face morphed from confusion to anger.

“Reg that's for Slughorn.'' Harry himself didn’t see anything wrong with Regulus but then again when they met Regulus had taken polyjuice.

Regulus flipped his hair a bit, “I think I’m hot.”

It was then that both Severus and Harry noticed the lime green lipstick. 

“You look horrid”

“I wonder what Potter would think?” 

Severus jumped up and climbed into his bed, “Shut Reg.” 

While Severus wasn’t watching Harry watched Regulus leave, “I’ll ask him.”

Severus hurried after Regulus but dressed in the closest things to him, a girl’s uniform and heels.Chasing after Regulus they both were undeniably lucky no teacher found them. Harry wheezed trying to follow after Snape, damn was he fast. 

Once Severus stopped he bellowed, “REGULUS!”

Harry continued after him and found an empty corridor, this was where he was wasn’t it? Regulus came back into view using his sleeve to wipe the lipstick. 

“Reg you motherfu-”

“Choose your word wisely, Mister Snape.” McGonagall appeared behind them and she took them to the Headmaster where Harry was already waiting. 

In the room set foot Severus, Regulus and his father James(?). 

Head master looked over the three students, “No fighting I hope Minerva?”

“None Albus.”

Dumbledore faltered in a smile, “Guide mister Black to bed.”

Regulus bumped shoulders with Severus mouthing sorry. Once alone Dumbledore smiled again, “You two will serve detention tomorrow night and fifty points will be taken from Slytherin.”

“What about him!”

“Twenty was added for your wardrobe Mister Snape.” Snape nodded and Dumbledore gestured from him to leave, “James a moment.”

Harry watched the encounter closely. His father took the offered seat, “Headmaster I-”

“Blissful summer I’ve heard.”

James nodded, “Kinda, my parents took me to Peru-”

“And the park near Spinner’s End.” the Headmaster interrupted again, “Visiting young Lilian Evans?”

“Yes sir.” James drank the offered tea.

“You don’t have to lie James.”

“Lily is an amazing young woman,” Harry grinned at his Headmaster aiding his parents getting together. “SHe’d make a wonderful partner in your walk of life.”

James nodded, “Yeah she's beautiful.”

“You're dismissed James.” James thanked Dumbledore and headed for the door, “I strongly suggest you keep distance from mister Snape.”

Death Eater, Dumbledore knew. Harry was thankful such a man looked out for his father and placed his parents together. Severus and his father fought for what Harry had seen something Snape had initially started, well he didn’t know everything so the thing at the lake was probably Snape’s fault. Together the two were in detention scrubbing cauldrons.

“Me and Lily broke up.” James said, Harry hung his mouth open from a moment, _His parents dated?_ Well of course he knew they dated but Sirius said it hadn’t started until their 7th year maybe that was their longer relationship? Severus deserted the idea from his mind to respond, or he just refused to acknowledge James. “That blond on the train was pretty, do you know her?”

A glass in Severus’s hand shattered but neither of them elected to take notice. “I might take her to Hogsmeade unless you know if she has a boyfriend?” 

Sev-Snape, God Harry thought, He needs to get home before Snape becomes Sev in his mind. Snape anyhow went to the front of the room and grabbed a new rag. His left hand covered in blood with glass shards sticking out of them. James apparently took notice.

“Merlin, Severus your bleeding.”

Severus winced cleaning of the glass and his palm, “Thanks for stating the obvious 

Potter.” 

Snape said Harry's, or his father’s in this case, last name with the same venom as the first time Harry entered the classroom. James abandoned his cleaning duties and yanked Snape’s hand from him, “Severus the cut, it's deep.”

Snape jerked his hand back and continued working away. “Piss off-”

“You need to go to the hospital wing.”

Severus continued his work in silence. James pushed all the things Snape was cleaning onto the floor with clattering and bangs. 

“Potter-”

“Go to the fucking hospital wing.”

“I swear I’ll-”

“I don’t give a fuck Severus just go!” James pushed Severus out the door, “I will do the rest.”

Severus nodded, Snape's sarcasm just reeked off of him, “How reassuring.”

James slammed the door knocking Snape in the nose. “Shit.”

“Dammit Potter.” Snape covered his gushing nose with watery eyes glaring.

James bowed slightly laughing, “Well now you have an excuse to go to the hospital wing.”

Snape was halfway down the hall before James was finished and he called out, “TOO SOON?!”

The scene turned to complete darkness and Harry stood in the Headmaster’s office again. Right in front of Jonathan’s portrait. 

“What happened?” Harry questioned.

Jonathan hummed, “Hello to you too.”

“Tell me-”

“Your day is over.”

“What?”

“Day 2 will begin”

“Wait-”

Harry again had no time to question it or get a word in again a whiplash flung him around and through a tight straw. Oh the feeling made him vomit this time. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2a**

He stood at the lake and Snape hunched over reading his notebook. They had just come from an exam, Harry knew that much. A red head girl was in pursuit.

His mother stood in front of Snape. Dried tear marks on the side of her cheek.

"How do you think you did?" She asked

Severus glanced up at her, "Fine I'm assuming."

Lily plopped down beside Severus and sniffed a few times, clearly she wanted to be asked what was wrong.

"Yes?" Severus barked. 

Lily sighed, placing her head on Snape's shoulder. "James is a Toe-rag ass."

Severus gave her a half smile, "What did you expect from Potter."

Lily picked at the grass, "You arent dressing anymore right?"

Severus, Harry knew, lied and said yeah. Harry watched him dress this morning in a female uniform. His robes covered everything.

Just like the memory Harry remembered James came up to them with Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew in toe. He didnt jeer at Severus in fact the group didnt even acknowledge him.

"James!" Lily called out Severus began packing his things. Harry assumed he didnt want to be bullied but his father turned to Lily smiling.

"Miss Evans?" James sauntered towards her, "You want something?"

A girl behind them drew her wand, "You're all a bunch of playing, lying assholes."

Harry watched the blond from the train before hex James. And Sirius drew his own knocking the wand from her fingertips. Lily was next binding Sirius to the ground and Remus flagged a teacher.

"How does it feel?" Lily jabbed a few more curses at James,Harry watched his father dodge and block. Severus flung his own curse at James in which James expelled his wand from Snape and lifted his into the air.

Lily cursed James back, losing concentration Severus fell to the ground. Blood oozing from his skull Severus and Lily doubled teamed James. Harry foolishly pulled out his own wand and sent about 6 different spells at Snape. To, of course, no effect Harry observed James lifting Snape upside down.

"Safe and sound Snappy." James focused on Lily this time but not hard enough as Lily he socked his square in the nose. "Merlin you have an arm Evans!"

Lily used her wand to lower Severus but instead she banished off his robes. Snape fell once again to the ground, and wobbled up in a daze. Harry watched the surrounding students cover their mouths practically petrified in shock. 

"YOU LIED!" Lily shrieked at Snape, Harry wondered if Snape was even conscious in the moment. Blood trialed down his face as he scrunched his eyes at Lily.

"What are you going on about?" 

"You're a girl?!" James shouted.

Sirius barked laughing, "NO! SNAPE'S A CROSSDRESSER!"

The crowd began giggling then erupted into full blown laughter. Severus sunk to the floor searching for his robes. Lily ran up to Severus and offer a hand.

"I cant believe you." She hissed. Severus glanced up at her boiling.

He smacked her hand away, "Get the fuck away from me Mudblood."

Lily backed away and the crowd hushed once again. James went up behind Severus putting his robes around the Slytherin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mcgonagall pushed through the student. Everyone started talking and pointing all of their statements ending with Snape in a female uniform. 

James blocked Severus from Mcgonagall's view. His head inclined appearing to be a guilty school boy.

"Miss I-"

"Yes Mister Potter."

James spoke up so all could hear him, "I spelled Snape's, Professor I didnt think it would work Miss I-"

Mcgonagall dismissed him as Lily scoffed behind him, "He's lying miss, Severus has been-"

"Thank you Miss Evan's but Potter is telling the truth." Mcgonagall covered James's lie with her own, "I checked Mister Potter's wand some transfiguration happened."

Lily nodded and Harry was relieved, so his dad wasn't a bully? Or maybe he wasnt here? Great perhaps both his parents were bullies.

"I'll take Snape to the hospital wing Miss," James volunteered. He steered Snape's arm through the crowd. Harry followed them down the hall into the infirmary. 

Madam Pomfrey was already fretting over Sirius who jumped 20 feet high at the sight of James.

James guided Snape to the nearest bed. Sitting Snape shrugged James off, "Leave Potter."

"You need to apologize to Evans."

"Really?" Severus sneered, "Since when did you become my mother?"

James took the seat across from him ignoring Sirius waving for his attention. "You called her a Mudblood."

"Its the truth." Snape snarled, "Mudbloods are traitors."

James straightened his posture, "Oh…"

"You thought something different?"

"Well," James started. "Mudblood in a racial slur for people beneath them."

"Yeah well that's not the definition I was told." Snape huffed.

James burst into a stupid grin looking at Snape, "Merlin I wish I had a camera."

Snape adverted his eyes, "Shut up Potter."

"Gryffindor suits you well." Snape made a move to remove the robe. "Keep it, my mom always wants new reasons to go shopping with me."

Snape nodded, "You don't mind if I burn it?"

James said nope, popping the 'p'. The sat subtly glancing at each other. 

Snape sighed, "Ask Potter."

"Ask?" James hummed innocently Harry wished again he started in 1971. James let go of his act, "Was it nice?"

"I was drunk." Snape snapped

James shouted back, "No you weren't."

Snape, flushed Gryffindor red, hunched over into his hands, "We said we would-"

"I broke up with Lily because of it."

It was quick and uncalled for. Not James's testimony but Severus who backhanded him as soon as the words reached him. Harry wasn't even sure Snape registered it, hell he didn't even know what they were discussing.

"Why?" Severus yelled, Madam Pomfrey shushing them while she tended another student.

James fell forward into his own hands, "I don't know, it just felt wrong."

"You couldn't pretend?!" Snape earned a scowl from the mid-witch.

James puppy dogged Snape, "I tried."

"Try harder dammit."

James surrendered, "Okay but I held up my ended of the deal."

"Oh." Snape scoffed, "Thanks Potter for not antagonizing me everyday." 

"Your welcome love," James smiled, "Now you owe me a chance."

"I owe you nothing Potter."

"Please not even a date."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Severus."

"No Potter."

James's stubbornness kicked in, "I will tell the entire school the truth."

"Blackmialling me to date you?" Severus smirked, "How Slytherin of you."

James took offense,"Hey!" 

"Fine when?"

"Really?!"

"No." James opened his mouth again but Lily walked in and dismissed him. She hugged Severus.

"I forgive you." She appeared to look like she had been crying again. Harry scoffed at his mother but she was young and Remus said she saw the good in everyone even a Death Eater like Snape.

Severus pushed her off and James addressed her, "Great, and your sorry too then?"

Lily did not try to hide her puzzled look, "Why would I be sorry?"

James's next words were buzzed and Harry appeared before Jonathan again

"That's it?!" Harry shouted, pacing back and forth, "I have so many questions, why would my dad ask Snape out he isnt GaY I'm the proof."

Jonathan let Harry rant for some time before speaking, "I know you have questions, and you cant continue without a bit of backstory."

Harry thanked him, "Alright so what's with my mum she's angry and really…"

"Bitchy? Hormones, " Harry grumbled at the answer but Jonathan continued, "and her ex boyfriend that had been flirting with her for a bit told her he fancied her childhood firend."

"What's that got to do with Snape?"

Jonathan sighed, "He's the childhood friend."

"Why would my dad fancy Snape, he bullied him." Harry sat in the sofa behind him.

"Yes and no." 

Harry looked up at Jonathan, "Still Snape hates my dad."

"Okay look they didnt like each other then in their 3rd year they kissed." Jonathan held up his hand stopping Harry from speaking, "Dont ask, love potions suck

"Anyway they pretended to get over it but their jeering didnt have any spark to it really." 

"So?"

"James got with Lily but before that Snape spent the summer at the Malfoy's and-"

Harry didnt like this bit of information, "How do you know this?"

"Paintings gossip." Jonathan drawled, "So the Malfoys held a pureblood party and boom the Potters showed and Snape interacted with James again before their fourth year-"

Harry interrupted again,"How do you know they weren't lying?"

"You know what?" Jonathan hissed, "how about I just send you back."

"No, sorry why is Snape a crossdresser?"

Harry shook his head at the thought of losing this information.

"You would know this if you had gone back to '71."

Harry acknowledged that, "Yeah I know."

"Okay so moral of the story dont kiss your enemies." Jonathan sighed.

"Wait you didnt tell me anything!" Darkness swirled around him and his father came into view scribbling away in class. His finished and chucked the note to Severus's forehead. Snape grabbed the note and smiled writing his reply. Harry tried to glimpse at the words but Snape had already thrown the parchment back. 

Binns drawled about the goblin war ignoring the quills flying across the classroom and te snores of his students. Sirius fell asleep on his desk and Remus tried to pry his own eye awake. Harry moved closer to Snape. He guessed a few days passed by since the accident.

Jame threw the parchment back at Snape this time Harry read it.

_ So how about hogsmeade this weekend?-J _

_ I have to study.-§ _

_ So how about the library this weekend?-J _

_ I'm gonna be in the library Potter it's a no fly zone for you-§ _

_ Come on I can go to the library-J _

_ Whatever-§ _

_ After class you want to have some Butterbeer?-J _

_ No-§ _

_ You know I have something designed for this type of communication-J _

Harry watched Snape ponder before scribbling down an answer about joining him after class. Binns took forever but they were all dismissed away. If homework was given nobody knew. James and Severus stepped in toe with one another and entered the library. Pince blinked in shock at the pair sitting together.

"This thing you have designed?" Snape asked skimming for a textbook.

James leaned against the shelf, "About that butterbeer."

"Potter," Snape hissed, "Answer the damn question."

"I'm trying to be friendly." James hummed, "Friends go for a drink."

Snape tsk'ed, "We aren't friends Potter." 

James left like a kicked puppy while Severus studied over multiple books each one about spell making.

Lily came rushing in, "You're okay?"

Severus didn't acknowledge her presence and Harry's mother slide in the seat beside him, "Sev did James hex you?"

Severus shook his head indicating a no. Lily let out a relief. She mindlessly spoke about a boy in Ravenclaw that presently asked her out but she was nervous and wanted Severus to tag along.

"Cant I'm studying." Severus spoke, it startled Lily but she grabbed his arms and pulled it like a toddler would.

"But Severus I'm so scared you have to help me!"

Severus sighed, "When and where."

Giggling Lily told him to met her at Zonks tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 2b**

Harry grew bored of observing Snape's study habits. A handsome boy joined Snape.

"Thought we talked about your Mudblood problem."

Snape continued reading and the boy across seemed to jab his leg from under the table.

"I handled it." Snape reassured him. 

The boy leaned back in his seat. "We're having a meet tomorrow at noon."

_ Probably Voldemort, _ Harry felt a pang of sadness for his mother. She forgave Snape and asked him a small favour in return.

"Alright." Severus nodded off. And the boy smirked leaving. Snape left the library only for James to hound him.

"Okay so tomorrow I was thinking-"

Snape stopped him before he could finish, "Potter, leave me alone." 

James frowned, "Come on please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why?" Severus mocked, "Because since I got here you've antagonized me."

"Severus-"

"Leave me alone!"

James stopped following Snape. Harry for a bit wanted to walk with his father just for the rest of the day. Noon became dusk. Snape traveled to his dorm or so Harry thought. They rounded the corner and Snape fumbled to the ground.

"Snivellous!" Sirius jumped back with his wand out. Remus grabbed Snape's forearm to help him up.

Severus kicked Remus to the ground, "Where are you two going?"

Sirius growled, "Off to your Death Eater meeting Snape?"

Severus pushed passed them, "Go to hell Black."

"We're off to the Whomping Willow then."

Harry watched Sirius and Remus fade from view. Snape clutched his bag. He spun around to follow them. Harry watched the moon come into view more and more. It was a full moon tonight. 

Harry screamed at Snape to turn around.  _ He's gonna die.  _ Harry despite falling through Snape he still strived to push him away. 

Severus was already cross the yard, and Harry watched the full moon gleam. 

Severus crawled down the willow. It was not unmoving but instead it was frozen. His godfather was gonna kill him. Harry rushed down after him. Severus lit his wand, tiptoeing down the path to the Shrieking shack.

The howl of the upcoming did little to stop Snape in his conquest. Harry ran ahead. A thin massive beast roared trashing the shack around him.

Severus emerged in the room. Upon arrival the beast stood up on his heels. Snape tried to rush out the shack. The beast blocked his path and ripped off his robes. 

The werewolf tried to take a bite out of his leg. But when he got close enough Snape kicked it in the snout.

"SEVERUS!" Harry saw his father come in and jump on the werewolf's back. The wolf fell to the ground onto James and Severus scrambled out the room. The wolf however took the moment to bite his leg. The bite didn't breech his skin but Snape tripped and wolf got close enough and bit down on Snape's left shoulder. 

Severus screamed, James pulled himself up and cursed the werewolf into the near wall. Knocked out James helped Snape away out the willow. Sirius stood out behind Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.

Away to the hospital wing James carried Snape far behind the group.

"I'm sorry."

Snape steadied his breathing, "For Black trying to kill me?"

"For not being with them when they bumped into you."

Snape didn't say no more. And James skulked the rest of the way. In the hospital wing James placed Severus on the bed and sat next to him. He watched over Snape until dawn. Madam Pomfrey didn't shooed him away. In fact she didnt show up at all. Dumbledore spoke with Sirius before sending him away.

"We are going to fetch Remus," Dumbledore patted James's shoulder, "We're going to clear this up."

James waited for the Headmaster to leave.

"Does it still hurt?"

Severus pushed up from his bed, "No Potter the bloody bite nearly tickled."

James tried a smile, "Sorry."

"Leave if you may."

James grabbed a few bandages. "I was suppose to wrap it while you slept."

He lied, Harry knew. James helped Severus take is shirt off. 

The bite mark was big. James stared at it every minute his frown deepened. "Get some water Potter."

Jumping out of his daze James scurried for a washcloth and towel. Severus snatched it from him and began cleaning his own wound. The white rag soaked rapidly in red liquid. Severus used James as an assistant, barking orders for potions. The time came to wrap his wound.

"Give me the bandages Potter."

James shook his head, "Hold still please."

Severus bite down on his hand whilst James poured seed the wound shut with his wand. Beads of sweat trialed down his forehead, glistening over his skin and fogging up his round glasses. Soon James nodded and the spectacles flung off.

Without site James continued and finished just as efficiently as he started. Severus's wound was wrapped. For several moments they didnt speak.

"Tomorrow do you want to-"

Severus snarled, "No Potter."

"Go for a butterbeer with me and Remus to make amends?" James continued.

Severus sniffed, "That's only if I don't have Malfoy press charges."

"I understand just." James sighed, "Please blame Sirius not Remus."

"Is Black being expelled?" 

James shook his head, "Dumbledore-"

"Brilliant." Snape interrupted.

James was taken to the side by the emerged Headmaster. 

"I admire your chivalrous attitude," James thanked the Headmaster, "Miss Evans needs comfort right now."

James lofted and Harry watched Remus ghostly pale glance at Snape.

"Severus I'm sure you're quite terrified." Dumbledore whispered, "Quite shocked that you don't even register what happened."

Severus tried to ask about the bite but Dumbledore spoke over him once more.

"I must ask for you to not speak of last night's events."

Severus was asked to take a vow in which he refused, "I don't want to die sir."

"Of course Severus," Dumbledore nodded, "I understand but ask for you to distance yourself from Mr. Potter."

Severus nodded and left for his dorm. Harry sat on the Slytherin dorm floor. Severus shed his clothing. He washed himself and pulled out his trunk to change. All his more feminine clothes were shredded. 

"No, no, no, no, no.…" Severus pulled out his uniforms, "No!"

Harry's never seen Snape cry. Especially over a bunch of clothes. Tears burned down his face. He screamed with no noise coming from him. Harry turned away from watching. Snape limped through him towards the bathroom. Snape washed his face and hair. He wrapped his hair on top of his head in a messy bun.

Snape looked good this way. His face pushed out to appear young. If Harry didn't know this was Snape well he wouldn't mind his father asking him out.

Snape threw himself on the bed in nothing but his trousers. 

Hours must have passed when Regulus busted through the room.

"The Mudblood!" Regulus laughed, "She tried to-"

Severus jumped up and tripped over himself rushing out. Harry prayed his mother was alright.

Lily stood distraught outside the Slytherin painting. Her red hair, frizzy and black? Harry gaped at his mother's oily hair. Her makeup dripped down her face. Lily was bloodshot and shaking.

Severus stood still putting his arms through the shirt. Harry's mother took no time at all. Once Severus appeared in front of her she swung.

"It was your plan wasn't it," Harry was reminded of Herminoe in one of her fits. "That's why you didnt show!"

Severus fell against the wall behind him, Harry knew he forgot. He was sure his mother will understand.

"Lil, I got caught up with...." Severus thought of an excuse. "Potter kept asking about you."

Lily slapped Severus again, "Rubbing it in my face asshole?"

"No Lily-" Lily slapped him again. This was one of those double standard things. Severus traced his finger tips over his reddened cheek. Severus gave her a plea for forgiveness. The Slytherin bunched his words together trying to explain his own tears being blinked away.

"I thought we were friends." Lily cried. Harry watched his mother go. And the swirls of black blocked his view before the scene changed. 

The year was over. Severus packed his belongings and sat on his mattress for a time. Harry hoped Snape at least felt guilty for what happened to his mother. After sniffing in the bed for sometime Severus gathered his trunk to place it among others that waited to be placed onto the train. 

"Lily!" Severus raced passed the colorful crowd. He pulled the red head to the side, "Lil, I'm sorry, I am you know it just came out."

"No Severus," Lily pulled away from her, "Lying about dressing, racial slurs, and embarrassing someone those dont just slip." Harry watched his mother leave and his father came into view. Visibly concerned.

"Stop trying to apologize."

Severus tried to push away from James but Harry watched his father push him back.

"Leave me be Potter."

"Severus she hates you," James patted Severus's left shoulder jerking back when the raven haired Slytherin flinched, "It still hurts?"

Severus shrugged him off and mumbled, "See you next year."

"Actually…" James trailed off, "I was wondering if you would…"

"Out with it Potter."

"I want to write-"

Severus didn't let James finish, he had the tendency to know what James will say. "No."

James didn't pester on, just nodded and urged that he join Severus on the ride back.

The compartment was boisterous with flipping pages and scribbles on parchment.

"Next year they will be recruiting."James started off, for the passed 20 minutes he's tried to make small talk.

Severus paused his scribbles, "Eager to join the squad of imbeciles?"

"Well what do you want to do?"James scoffed, torture a bunch of little kids into obedience."

Harry laughed at his father's prediction. He was kinda right. Snape didnt think James was funny. He gathered up his things and moved to leave. James bounced up blocking the door.

"I'm sorry," Severus acknowledged he wasnt stronger enough to push James out the way so he sat back down. "So Snape what do you want to do in the near future?"

James shifted uncomfortably sliding his hand cross the windowed door just in case Snape moved to leave again.

Severus pushed his hair forward to hide his face, "Iwanttoownanapothcary Potter."

James scrunched his face confused, "What?"

"I want to own an apothecary." James smiled understanding. 

"An apothecary, like selling potions," James nodded approvingly, "That's some hard stuff dont you need-"

Severus took the liberty to answer his unsung question, "2 years to study under a potion master, 3 years of field experience with four branches of potions and before that a letter of recommendation."

James listened closely, "That's me as well except with three branches of spells and one physical."

"To be an Auror?" James silently answered his question.

The compartment burst open with Sirius being kicked through. Remus stood fuming behind him. On his knees Sirius glanced at S n.v ape and sighed.

"Look so um…" Sirius grabbed the seat next to Severus, "I am sorry truly. I shouldnt of did half the things I've done to you."

Sirius glanced at Remus before continuing, "And I'll make it up to you forever."

Severus scooted away from Sirius, "Tired of trying to kill me Black?"

Sirius broke out into a smile, "You know it got quite boring. Being friends sounds challenging."

"The idiocy of Gryffindor."

Remus ran into the compartment seating next to James, across from Sirius. "Severus please forgive me I-"

"Your forgiven," Severus cut him off.

Remus straightened in shock, "Truly?"

"Yes so stop pestering me." The group did not. Instead the forced Severus to join in their laughter and sharing of sweets. Harry watched Snape smile thirty times more than he'd ever seen in the past 5 years of knowing him.

Severus agreed with his smile to be used as a ball. He pushed all over the compartment exploding with laughter. James caught him from Remus and did the least expected thing on planet earth.

Harry vomited a bit. James spun Severus to face him before planting a kiss on his mouth. Snape seized all laughter and pushed away from James tumbling back into his seat. For the rest of the ride neither Snape or James smiled and laughed again.

Mid-summer was in fact beautiful in Spinners end. Snape was beat by his father after he told him what happened to his clothes. Harry observed around the house and noticed one thing. Actually Harry was sure he knew why Snape crossdressed. In every picture Snape, crossdressing Snape looked much like the woman in the photo. Well Severus appeared much better not like a malnourished skeleton. 

Severus snapped apparently. Harry watched him scream back at his father when the eldest Snape pulled out his belt. Harry turned him back and shielded his head. He learned from so many times Vernon had swung at him.

Severus drew his wand and like Veenon he cowered.  _ This is Snape's defining moment  _ Jonathan's voice crept passed Harry's ears. Harry noticed a small boy in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"Snape's next choice will determine his future." Determine? Johnny makes it sound as if Snape has a damn choice.

The next moment Harry expected the Slytherin Death Eater to murder his father. Right there and then. But for a long moment Harry watched Snape do nothing.

Convicted he wasn't in danger Severus's father kicked Snape to the floor and dragged him into a basement. For hours the man screamed whilst taking the belt to his son over and over. Harry covered his ears and joined the screams asking for it to all stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and for reading. 😘This work is a real piece of work. Day 3 is gonna be split into three parts(a, b and c) because this Day is a bit more major in Harry's viewing experience. I hope you enjoy.

**Day 3a**

Black did not consume him. But the screams stopped. Harry looked anywhere but at Snape. In floating blue letters above it read 'Day 3'. 

Severus's bruises were practically gone. A heep of letters flooded his wall and consumed over his desk. Snape didn't bother with the letters once. Harry read a few of them, all addressed to Snape. And all of them were from James Potter. 

Severus limped out the house to the grocery store. Harry saw a put together type family. His mother was in the midst of them. He guessed the brunette next to her was his lovely aunt Petunia.

Lily glanced at Severus across the aisle. She rushed over to him and discarded her basket with her sister.

"Can you pay for that?" Lily checked over his items. Harry knew Snape could, and he knew Snape didn't exactly need those items. He was running away.

Severus nodded refusing to speak to Lily. Harry's mother sighed, "Sev I'm sorry about everything last year."

"Why?" Severus pushed. 

"You know me well...huh?" Lily grumbled. "James has been writing."

Severus shrugged, "Thought you didn't want me talking to Potter."

"I thought…" Lily trailed off browsing the apples and got a face full of the dark purple mark's on the back of Snape's neck. "You cant stay in that house."

"Agreed."

"No Severus you-" Lily processed what her childhood friend said, "You're running?"

Severus didn't answer. Harry knew his mother was smart enough to figure it out at least. Snape continued shopping and paid for his things.

"Sev where are you gonna go?" Lily insisted on knowing, Harry loved his mother and her assessment of the world. She was even concerned for people like Snape.

Severus halfway down the street turned down an empty alley. He broke.

"I dont know." Severus sobbed. "I have nowhere to go."

Lily opened her mouth several times but to no anvil. "What about your mother's family."

By now Harry had seen enough to know Snape's mother was a path to anger. Severus instead sobbed harder sinking to his knees.

"They dont want me!"

"How do you know,?"

"BECAUSE I ASKED!" 

Lily gasped, she moved to cradle Severus in her arms. Severus accepted her,  _ Who knew Snape was such a wuss  _ Harry thought. 

Severus looked up at Lily hopeful, "Can I stay with you."

His hope was shattered with Lily's next words, "Oh Sev we'll be the first place he'd look."

"Ok." Snape just accepted the fact he wasn't wanted. Harry wouldn't exactly want a death Eater in his home either.

Lily pulled him to his feet, "What about Malfoy?"

Malfoy won't work. Harry observed Snape write to letter. Lucius offered to have him escorted out but the cost was Malfoy seeing Snape's father decapitated. 

Severus distanced himself away from Lily. Gathering his bags Snape left back home before his father returned.

Snape had little to nothing to pack. His trunk had been reduced to a small box. Harry at least knew he couldn't do an ounce of magic til school ended next year and he was of age.

Not many muggle clothes but a fair amount of money. Though none of it was his. Snape broke in and stole money from four different houses. Plus he had his own stash under his floor board.

Right on schedule. A fluffy gray owl fluttered through his window. Accepted. Their names were Antoinette James and Lucas James. A married couple off the coast of New York, right now anyway. They were a Drumstang program for inspiring potioneers. It was open to all non Drumstang students for the summer.

James found it. Harry recalled seeing the letter from him with the application and everything inside. A letter of recommendation was signed by Fleamont Potter. Severus smiled the entire day after that letter. He never wrote his father back, and Harry reckoned Snape was a bit ungrateful.

The program gave students all the required materials upon arrival.

Hell, Snape even got a plane ticket though he will not be going anywhere until next week. And in the letter James asked for him to spend the time before he headed off with him in Diagon Alley.

Snape walked half way to London before getting on the night bus. With his bag in hand he booked the cheapest room possible. He even agreed to do the dishes in exchange for breakfast.

A sharp knock came to Severus's door early the next morning. James bounced through grinning ear to ear.

"You're off next week then?" 

Severus murmured a thanks. James pushed him slightly, "So my dad said it was a fancy school?"

"A program within a school for potion masters," Severus informed him, "Once I complete this summer I'll be able to take class at Hogwarts for me to become a potion master."

"So are you gonna teach potions at hogwarts?"

Snape scoffed, "No. A potion master is a loose title which means I can go wherever like if I wanted I could be a Healer."

"Neat."

"Even an Auror, basically a Potion Master ensures me that I have choices of almost any Wizarding career path."

"Wow,"James laid on the bed, "That's amazing."

Severus sat next to him, "You aren't going to waste your summer?"

James laughed, "No my parents are having me do the same. Though instead we are starting in Peru."

Severus nodded, "You're going into the same program?"

"Maybe our groups will cross paths." James chuckled. Severus laid down. Harry considered all the things his parents had done for Snape. And he still became a death eater. Harry finally understood, not a witch or wizards hasn't gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin.

James guided Severus to all his favorite places. They ate ice cream and pranked a few passing families. Well James did Severus just sat back and observed like Harry. 

Sirius and Remus joined them soon after. At the bookstore. Severus bought his new supply of books for next year, actually James did that too. Harry watched James pay for everything. Just like a Slytherin to take advantage of a kind person. Purebloods, Harry found out, got their Hogwarts letter for the upcoming year at the beginning of summer. No matter what their age was. 

"Hey prongs bring me a girl home,"Sirius joked. Their week had ended. Severus and James were off. Sirius apparently will go next summer once the Potter's take full custody of him. Remus didn't want to go at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes? Comments? Question? I'd love to read it below. Dont forgot the kudos🤗🤗🤗


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were supposed to see Severus's Sixth year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know one should never chop up writing, like write one paragraph wait a day to write the next. I cant tell ya how many times I've lost my thinking process or just got lost in general forgetting where this chapter was going.

**Day 3b**

Stepping off into the gathered room Severus hugged his bag close. Groups of different people spaced out. A boomed voice called all to attention.

"Welcome potioneers to the Drumstang program." A woman welcomed. Everyone began taking seats and watched the woman on the stage speak. "As many of you returning know after this course you'll get a signed slip that will give up extra schooling to take potion classes and become potion masters before your late twenties or thirties."

Around the room Harry concluded, Snape was about the youngest here. It wasn't a lot of people in the room. Harry counted 23. 

After the introduction the lady told them they were to fly to three countries, New York to France to Germany and then back around to their home countries. Each trip they will be studying at a magical school. Germany was where all the programs will gather. 

Severus wrote down notes and Harry had the urge to scold him for not paying attention. Dismissed Severus avoided all persons except a man who blocked his path, "You must be Severus Snape."

Severus nodded and shook the extended hand, "Yes sir."

"You must be quite the potioneer for Fleamont Potter to vouch for you and at the ripe age of 15." Severus blushed at the praise and looked down hiding in the curtains of his hair. He murmured a thanks. 

The program involved potion no doubt. Harry huffed and groaned in the classroom. This was a private Hotel just for Wizarding families. It had a few classrooms. Snape was in the potion class for extra hours working on the first assigned project. It was simple really, or that's what the other potioneers said. Most of them already came with their first project down claiming its the same every year. 

You have to make your own healing potion. Severus couldn't copy anything and none of them were allowed potion books. Just a list of ingredients.

"Hey," A silver haired boy entered, "You're working on that first project?"

Snape didnt say a word, judging that a peer complained another student stole his work. Snape murmured mental instructions and wrote them down in his notebook.

The silver boy crossed behind Snape trying to take a peek at what Severus was writing but quickly Snape turned over his notebook, "Leave."

"This is a public space." Silver haired boy sniffed, "I'm Jacob, born in Queens."

"I dont care, from England." Jacob surrendered and back away from Severus heading to the door.

"By the way England you should add Peppermint to let the potion simmer and add a least likely bad taste if you stir clockwise, powdering the bezoar instead of chopping it."

Snape poured half of the potion in another cauldron and added Jacob's suggestions. 

Severus observed both his potions and emptied them into a bottle each. The one without Jacob's corrections was hidden in Snape's bag. 

"Alright potioneers your presentation." Mr. James called.

Severus read over his notes not paying attention to the other students. A hand circled his back and he met a bright smile.

"Its alright Severus," Jacob beamed, "You'll be fine."

Severus nodded and returned the smile. Jacob went forward, "Best of luck."

Jacob thanked Severus. He presented a potion to cure barren women. Harry shrugged at this potion and Jacob told the story of his sister's inability to become pregnant. So this potion was made for her.

Severus was next, he strolled in front of the audience. He pulled out his corrected potion and began.

"This potion is not a cure," Severus started off, "It's a shield. This potion can shield off any curse thrown the way of its user."

The audience bulged at the potion. Snape told about its properties. He pretended to check his notes. Harry had already seen him put his personal notebook in his bag. This notebook had a few false information including the steps to make the potion.

Mr. James laughed and collected the potion like the rest from Snape.

"Well aren't you an ambitious lad." Severus smiled uncomfortably. He took his seat next to Jacob who threw his arm around him

"We should get a drink to celebrate."

Severus looked at him puzzled, "Celebrate what?"

"Your obvious smarts at hiding your real stuff," Jacob patted him, "Every year Mr James sells our potion but all those repeating give a false potion so he only sells the firsty's."

Severus okayed him and agreed to a drink. Harry off handedly felt a bit jealous. Not that Snape couldn't go have a drink with some random bloke. But Snape said no to his father but yes to the guy who tried to sabotage his potion.

Harry glared at Jacob and followed them to the nearest bar. It was a gay bar. 

Harry was just as uncomfortable as Snape. Jacob bought two beers and sat with Severus on a stool.

"What?" Jacob asked, "They dont have bars in London."

Jacob most likely purposefully didnt use the word gay just to make Severus less comfortable.

Severus took the beer, "Like these? Not that I know of."

Severus didn't drink a sip of the beer while Jacob downed his to order another. A man, about in his twenties, walked up to them, Harry recognized him from the potioneers.

The man kissed Jacob only to break apart, "Please tell me you aren't scaring him."

"Of course not." Jacob smiled. The man pulled away and turned to Severus, hand outstretched.

"Dylan." Severus nodded and shook his hand. Harry recalled Dylan making a potion for venom or something. "Hopefully Jacob didn't scare you too much."

"We barely spoke." Jacob hummed at his, who Harry was sure was, his boyfriend.

"Well Severus, where are you from?" Dylan asked, "Jacob here is from Queens and I'm from France."

"I'm from Spinners End, a while away from London." Severus answered. "Your…..friend didn't scare me."

Dylan laughed, "Its alright we're boyfriends, and that's good."

Severus scooted closer to them and immersed into a conversation about everything. Harry tired of watching until Jacob brought his father.

"What?" Harry didn't quite catch the question.

Jacob grumbled, "Come on your 15 going into your sixth year either you're a prodigy or."

"Fucking James Potter." Dylan finished.

Harry spit up, just air really. Snape choked on air and the two boys laughed. "So you've thought about it."

Harry hoped not. He himself was saved from watching Severus shower or jack off. He didn't hear what went down in Snape's head but knew it 99.9% was about Voldemort. 

Severus opened his mouth to speak the scene black out and Harry stood before Jonathan. 

"It was over?" Harry asked, kinda disappointed.

Jonathan shook his head, "I just didnt see you at the beginning so here we are."

"Right then," Harry didn't have any questions, "Send me back please."

Jonathan coughed, "Before I do, I should tell you a piece of information now."

"What?" Harry grumbled. Jonathan waited and Harry sat back down arms crossed.

"Your parents didn't die October 31st of 1981."

Liar. Harry screamed for hours it felt like calling BS. He had to be lying if his parents didn't die they would've raised him. Found him. Harry clenched his fist and Jonathan's painting became his punching bag. Jonathan said nothing.

"Your father did die just not in 1981."

Harry wheezed, bent over registering the thought. "Tell me."

"I did then you started to punch me."

Harry laughed and collapsed on the awaiting couch. 

"In technically sense you are the boy who lived, but it just didnt happen the way you were told."

"Tell me then."

"No." Jonathan answered, "I'm showing you, remember?"

Harry huffed, "Just send me to Snape's sixth year so we can be done with it."

"Don't you want to see Snape and James meet in Germany?"

Harry thought about it, best if he doesn't really they are like him, hormones, "No not particularly. "

Fading out Harry squinted at the bright September sun. He crossed onto the platform behind who he believed was Snape. His father came into view laughing with another boy. Snape. Harry rushed over to here their conversation as they boarded the train.

"You're an idiot James." Severus chuckled. James stared at his new friend for a long while, "Don't try it."

James shrugged off Snape's comment and planted a kiss on the top of Snape's forehead. 

Harry called out, "You know I changed my mind, take me back."

Jonathan heard him, Harry was sure. Scene morphed from whatever he was watching to a plain hotel room. Snape sat in the middle of the bed surrounded by books and notes and ink.

Severus mumbled to himself scribbling on the paper. Dylan walked into the room with Jacob in toe.

"Wow," Jocab peered, "What are you doing."

Harry hoped Snape would give some insight. Perhaps he's gone insane. Or maybe he was preparing a potion for Voldemort. Harry scoffed, Snape was so typical.

Severus didn't answer Jacob's question, he instead packed up his things. Today, Harry hoped, they were going to Germany. If they were, Harry was almost done.

They didn't. 

Dylan pulled them all over France. Severus met with his family and cousins. Jacob was invited to stay for dinner. Harry could only marvel at the beautiful architecture. And Severus did the exact same. 

Beautiful as it was, Snape still spent all his time in the hotel. Harry grew bored observing Snape hunched over with scattered documents?

Harry scooted closer to get a better look at what Snape was doing. One document was a news article about a burning building which killed 6 individuals. Another titled  _ The Massacre at Malfoy Manor ^1954 edition^ _

Harry could only wonder what happened there. Harry's eye wandered to a particular article about Dumbledore. Two well looking boys stood side by side on the front. 

An article next to it described the death of a family, Rita Skeeter's family. Harry wanted to read what all of these events meant. but Snape lit them all on fire before Harry could comprehend the first sentence. 

Jonathan appeared before him again, "So you saw the articles."

"What do they have to do with my parents?"

"Harry," Jonathan laughed, "Those killings shape our world today."

Harry sat down and prepared to listen to the painting's nonsense. "Go on."

"After 1945, Gellert's downfall, well laws were passed to ensure safety." Jonathan frowned, "One law was the werewolf bill, that all werewolf must register themselves and be sent somewhere away from normal people."

'Normal people' Harry reminded himself of Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon but their faces didn't come to mind, instead he saw a towering man. Swallow skin and jagged yellow teeth. 

He wasn't Harry Potter, maybe Snape was not that bad. "That's awful!"

"Yes well-" Jonathan sighed, Harry interjected again.

"Dumbledore fought against it though?" 

Jonathan didn't waste time trying to hull Harry away from his childish beliefs. 

"Nevermind that." Jonathan snapped, "Nevermind it at all."

His gut dropped and Harry felt as if he lost an important puzzle piece. But nevermind that.

Harry expected to e in Germany or France but instead he swayed confront of the Headmaster. Who could see him.

"Harry are you alright?" Harry frowned and whirled around to where Jonathan hung. In his place was an empty spot. "The painting was removed."

Harry turned to his headmaster, "When did my parents die sir?"

"1981, October 31st." Dumbledore responded, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Harry resorted back to a twelve year old child, "No sir, nothing."

Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the door. Harry left. Out of the office he bolted towards where Jonathan could be as well. He wasn't there, nothing was there. Just a big empty space of nothing. 

"Dumbledore had him removed Harry." Hermione shocked Harry to reality. She appeared in a sort of daze, swaying and staring off at oblivion. 

Harry poked her, "You alright there 'Mione?"

"Never better."

_ I have to get back _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya so Harry now back in his time, hey I kinda thought everything was moving a little fast....So next up Harry must get Jonathan to send him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I'm late it's been a while... I can only say sorry. I want to say a lot has happened or that I had writers block but really I got a new iPad and played with it forgetting my sworn duty to write and complete this story.  
> But hey I'm back, wow....The next chapter and we are done. Well this little story was fun to write. Thank you for pitching in on the short ride. I should save that for when I actually finish but what the heck, I will be done.

Harry expected to be in Germany or France but instead he swayed confront of the Headmaster. Who could see him.

"Harry are you alright?" Harry frowned and whirled around to where Jonathan hung. In his place was an empty spot. "The painting was removed."

Harry turned to his headmaster, "When did my parents die sir?"

"1981, October 31st." Dumbledore responded, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Harry resorted back to a twelve year old child, "No sir, nothing."

Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the door. Harry left. Out of the office he bolted towards where Jonathan could be as well. He wasn't there, nothing was there. Just a big empty space of nothing. 

"Dumbledore had him removed Harry." Hermione shocked Harry to reality. She appeared in a sort of daze, swaying and staring off at oblivion. 

Harry poked her, "You alright there 'Mione?"

"Never better."

_ I have to get back _

**Day 3c**

The first stop on Harry's mind was Dumbledore's office again. He just left but perhaps the professor could provide some answers. Racing to the professor's office Harry burst inside without so much as a knock. Snape and Mcgonagall stood in the room as well.

"Out past curfew Potter?" Harry flushed remembering Snape his thoughts of Snape in a dress.

Looking anywhere but his potion master Harry addressed Dumbledore. "There was a portrait, his name was Jonathan I just wanted to know-"

Dumbledore lifted his hand for silence. Smiling the old man sighed, "So you have been a victim of the recent prank."

_ Prank?!  _ "Prank sir?"

The headmaster nodded, "Once a year a portrait shows a selected few of students a retelling of their current issue to make them fell better."

Harry didn't really believe his professor, nor did he speak out about it. "I don't feel better though." Harry stated aggressively, "Sir." He added to sound as if he was raised with manners. 

"Perhaps it was a problem only you could solve."

Harry spoke his head, "It had to do with parents." Inwardly Harry strangled himself,  _ Great now here comes the 'Your parent sacrificed everything for you' talk. _

Dumbledore frowned, he didnt hide showing it, it was the Headmaster's turn to be aggressive, "I believe it's time for you to return to your dorm."

Harry wanted to summon his Gryffindor-ish attitude but the Headmaster's low and commanding voice told him enough. Harry Potter turned on his heel and marched away.

******

Everyday Harry disappeared to search for Jonathan. Ron grew scared for his friends, while Harry constantly disappeared Hermione withdrew. 

Hell the entire castle went bloody mad. Half the students worried for their friends and a select few act haywire. Draco flinched at even the slightest of touches, Hermione gazed into an abyss, Neville-well he stayed the general same-but he was jumpy-er than usual. 

Umbridge saw this as a triumph. The students of Hogwarts finally were bending to her will. 

Until Harry broke in. It's been a month, he had to know about his mom and dad. And a part of him, though he ignored it, wanted to know more about Snape. 

Of course his professor wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion. Snape cursed the ground Harry walked on. 

"I need to find that portrait. "

Snape grabbed Harry's collar and whispered, "Out."

"I think you misunderstood." Harry whirled around and shut the dungeon doors. " **I** **need to find that portrait.** "

"The Headmaster already told you-"

Harry cut him off, "He was lying!"

Snape lifted a brow, impressed, "Why do you need to go back?"

"My parents," Harry pleaded.

"Your insufferable father married your mother and had you a year or two later."

The answer wrapped Harry around like an invisibility cloak. Soft, silky and smooth. But easy to let slip through one's fingers, like a figment of imagination. 

This is the answer Harry wanted, despite Snape insulting his dad in the process. Harry knew better, Potter luck he guessed, when things are told to you every other moment that they're true.

Reality reminds you they aren't. 

"My dad broke up with my mother because he kissed you."

Horror Harry caught the flash of terror across Snape's face. He knew it was a lie, he knew.

"Whatever you've heard Potter." Snape sauntered towards him gripping the wand in his robe, "I suggest you forget it."

Harry reached out for his professor, "Please sir?"

Without words Snape complied. On promise that no matter what Harry saw, he will not repeat it. Harry followed Snape to the back of his office where a painting laid on the floor.

"Hurry up." Nodding Harry touched Jonathan's sleeping face.

Harry had already grew accustomed to the swirl of black and the new scene setting in. A dimly lit bar packed with students varying accents. Harry noticed his father at a booth across from a quite good looking boy.

Harry wondered if his father was indeed gay. James laughed with the boy. And Harry realized it was Snape. Merlin, he looked brand new. Dressed in a formal shirt with a flower crest on his left breast. His hair was up in a bun, a bit neater. And his face glowed, most likely from the candlelight between them. 

A beer in hand Severus nearly spit up at whatever James had said. 

"How was your first week?"

"Kinda wish we waited another week." Severus told him, "One minute I'm going to sleep and the next the whole bloody country fires at the sky."

"The hotel has a front row view of their work show." 

"Fireworks Potter." Severus drowned the rest of his beer. He broke out into a smile, "You're cute."

"You're drunk Severus," James tried to convince him.

Severus lopsided his smile,"I'm not drank."

Severus slurred his words, wobbling out the bar with James. Harry watched his father carry Snape back to the hotel room. On the white sheets Severus sprawled out. Giggling Severus tried to undress. James turned to leave.

"Help me Jamy." Harry prayed Snape will pass out. James rounded back to Snape and climbed on top of him. Severus wormed at every move James made to unbutton Snape's dress shirt. 

Frustrated James pinned Snape down, "Stop moving."

"Pants first." Severus commanded like a child. James adverted his eyes clearly flushed. He crawled off of Snape and pulled him up to stand. Snape acted if his legs were noodles. Holding him steady James unbuckled Snape's pants letting them fall. 

Severus hugged James's waist, "Bedtime." 

Still latched to James's middle the two dragged themselves to the bed and laid down.

Severus rested on James's chest and dozed off within minutes. James patted him for a while. Harry watched his father also drift off to sleep. 

Severus re-adjusted himself, still clinging to Harry's father. Harry expected Snape to do something to his father whilst sleeping. But the only thing Severus did was climb more on top of James so his face could rest in his neck.

"You didn't think to get the bloody covers?" Severus mumbled. James held his laughter. Groaning James, do to movement, grabbed the comforter and threw it over them. Severus rolled over next to James, "Much better."

James scooted closer to Snape's small body, "You're extremely warm."

James wrapped around Snape, Harry assumed he was still a bit tipsy. "Potter, I have a migraine."

James hummed as a response and snuggled Snape's back. Spooning him James removed his shirt. 

Snape faced James acting like a drowsy child, "Where's your shirt?"

Propped up on his elbow James answered, "On the floor." 

Harry didn't really register how small Snape was compared to his father. He was healthy thin, but a bit short. His hair a bit more curly in bed, than washed and combed. Harry had watched Snape's hair routine, the dungeon bat oiled his hair for some reason. Most likely to keep it from being damaged. 

"You're not gonna ask if we had sex?" James pouted, "You forgot that quick."

Severus bulged his eyes out of socket, "What?!" Harry knew Snape would be the person in the relationship to be fucked. But he didnt know what that would look like. Nor did he want too. Severus threw the covers off of himself and tried to stand. Still in bed though Snape only succeeded in plummeting to the floor.

James continued messing with Snape, "Was I your first?"

Harry was right damn sure his father would never get in bed with Snape. Even thinking about it is gross.

Severus sat up on the floor advertising his gaze away from James. He noticed himself without pants and looked up at the peering James, who gazed down at him from the bed.

Severus shook his head clearly lying, who would fuck Snape, "No."

"Shame, you were my first boy."James swung himself out of bed leaving an unhealthy red Snape on the matching red floor. "Want to join me in the shower."

Severus did. Harry gagged at them bathing together. They didn't touch, Snape tried to shower as far away from James as possible.

"Move away Potter." Severus hissed turning his back to James.

"You are standing right in front of the shower head love." James kissed the top of Snape's head, before Severus scurried behind James but Harry watched his father face him again, "If you dont mind Severus I like being top."

At that moment Severus washed turned away from James. He dashed out the shower to clothed himself. James exited before Snape could put his pants on, "Would it make you feel better if I told you we didnt have sex."

"Fuck off Potter." Severus growled. James smiled and approached Snape. Pulling him close James bent down and Harry puked. Like literally vomited. His Dad right there. Made out with Snape. They snogged. Kissed. Disgusting. Harry fell to the floor in wonder, this was the year his parents were to date. And right before his eyes Harry watched Snape take that experience from them. 

Breaking apart James pecked Severus's cheek, "Does this mean we get to date?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why?"

Snape pulled away from James, "Because we won't see each other until the beginning of next year." 

"Oh," James followed Severus out into the hall heading down for breakfast. "Well then how about we date once we get to Hogwarts."

Snape stopped abruptly, "What about Lily."

Harry thanked Snape for his common sense. His father couldn't be with a Death Eater. 

James hugged Severus from behind, "She'll understand."

Lily did not understand and Harry couldn't blame her. He was proud to see she had become Head Girl. Severus told her the day of his first date.

"Severus Snape you of all people shouldn't go out with James." Lily boiled. Harry could even spot she was indeed enraged. She at first screamed at him for even considering it. But now she just, well, told Snape a thousand and one reason the relationship will not work. Maybe this is how his parent will get together, Harry noted. After noticing that he and Snape weren't compatible in any way possible, James will pursue Lily in all her glory.

"Its just one date Lil." Severus told her.

Lily shook her head, she was picking out a suitable outfit for Severus. "Sev, one becomes two then before you know it he'll take your virginity and leave you."

"Did," Severus slowed his heart sitting on Lily's bed, "Did he do that to you?"

"No," Lily scoffed.

"Then-"

"But there are plenty of girls before you," lily insisted, "Let me guess, this is what James's last girlfriend told me, you guys are goin to Honeydukes

"Then a stroll and then a surprise visit to the astronomy tower where James will tell you how special you are."

Severus said nothing in retaliation. But Harry knew his mother was in fact wrong. His father had planned for them to go to a surprise place by portkey.

"Severus please just don't get your hopes up." Lily pulled out a very dashing outfit. "You know that cutie Ravenclaw girl has eyes for you." 

That cute Ravenclaw was not a compatible match Harry knew. Snape stayed silent as his outfit was handed to him. Severus thanked her but declined opting for the black tank top and blue shorts. 

Harry followed Severus on all his dates waiting for the big fight. The year swiped by and James led Severus down the bustling hall hand in hand. By now the entire school knew they were dating.

"So," James scratched the back of his hair. "You want to live with me?"

Severus paused and looked up at him, this was it Harry thought. Today was the last day of school and now would be the time for them to break up.

"Live where Potter?"

"An apartment in London," James pulled him aside, "My dad agreed to pay the first two months til I get a job."

Severus let go of his hand, "I...No."

Harry grinned at Snape's words, this truly was it.

"Why?" James pestered.

"Because I dont want to."

James backed away from Snape, "You didnt think this would last?"

"I dont want to live anywhere yet."

"Then what Severus?" James yelled, a few glances from passing students to observe the outburst. "You want to break up."

Severus clenched his fist, "You know what Potter. Yes I do."

James seized all anger at once, "Really?"

"No."

Breathing more controlled James nodded, "Maybe going our separate ways is the best."

Harry leaped with joy and three years from now he will be born.

"Yeah okay." Severus agreed.

James stopped his boyfriend from leaving, "I shouldnt have gotten upset."

"No you shouldn't have."

"What do you plan to do?" James continued. 

Severus shrugged, "I-I'm going to Japan for healing studies."

James smiled, "That's wonderful."

"Maybe our groups will cross paths." Severus suggested. That was it. Harry whooped and hollered. Snape and his father broke up.

Harry didnt follow Snape in the next scene. Instead he began watching his father. Harry joyously observed his dad become a top Auror trainer. His dad went on a few dates or so. Until he finally got around back to his mother. Dumbledore helped too. Harry was proud of his headmaster as he asked James to meet then midway left so Lily and him could be alone. 

Harry got used to ignoring that piece at the back of mind. But the question surfaced  _ Why did Dumbledore not want him to see this. _

At first their conversation was how do you do and what do you get up too? And soon Harry, absolutely Weasley hair red, faced away from his parents. They were having sex. Harry never seen a female naked. And his mother was stunningly beautiful. The moaning snapped him out of fantasy land so Harry could give them privacy.

1977 was nearly over and that meant his parents needed to start dating now. And in two years time Harry will be born.

James and Lily became frequent. They eventually settled into an apartment together and by late December they were talking about a family. 

Harry didn't know the year his parents got married but whatever the case he didnt care. They were finally together. That's all that mattered.

James slouched on the living area couch reading through papers when the door busted open.

"James I have to talk to you." Lily cautiously sat down next to her lover. Harry hoped the news was that she was pregnant. But then again it was still '77 it's too early.

James kissed his soon to be wife's head, "Yes Lil."

Lily began to cry, "James I...I'm barren."

What? Harry knew what barren meant-no kids. Maybe there's a potion to fix it.

"Not even magic can fix being barren." Jonathan whispered. Harry panicked there are other ways to get a child, sure. He's not adopted...he looks exactly like his father. Glamour charms, Hermione used one. Harry sunk to the floor, he was adopted?

The scene didn't change though. A fire burst in the fireplace and Sirius stepped through.

"Sirius-"

"Snape was arrested."

For being a Death Eater no doubt. James abandoned a distraught Lily and ran into the flames. Harry watched his mother on his heel. 

In the ministry James went to the front desk, "For Severus Snape."

"He's in custody," the lady answered Lily pushed James out the way and gave a flattering smile.

"Hi Im-"

"Ma'am to see a person in custody you need permitted access, " the lady pitched her glasses onto her face, "Not a pretty face."

Lily huffed and stomped towards a sitting area. James went up to the desk again.

"Family is allowed to visit." James nodded.

The lady clearly wasnt helpful. She sorted through papers and wrote down scribbles. She tried to ignore James but when he didnt leave she sighed, "Yes, are you his brother?"

Harry could tell this lady was joking, "Fiancé actually that pretty faced woman is my sister."

The lady grumbled in no way could she prove James was lying. She gave them a room number and a written pass. Lily snatched it and dragged James in a full on sprint to see Snape. 

"James it says he's an assumed Death Eater." Lily pulled him aside before entering.

"Maybe we should go home I'm not fee-"

"Lily," James interrupted, "Its my job okay."

Lily frowned, nodding. They entered together to an odd site. Six dividers placed in between twelve different individuals. Some, Harry observed, were children.

"Severus?" A young man sat at the edge of the bed drawing pictures and showing them off to the little girls and boys in front of him. Snape turned and faced Lily. Pushing his hair back, he smiled, "You're alright then?"

Lily gasped and draped herself over Severus in a hug. The children watching giggled before a little boy pulled at Snape for attention. 

"Draw a bird." Severus saluted the child and scribbled on the cluttered parchment. 

James slumped next to Snape and yanked his arm away pulling up the sleeve. It was bare. 

"James, glad you are here." Dumbledore hummed. Two Ministry men stood beside him on either side. "Severus it's time my boy."

Severus massaged his neck and gulped.

"Time sir?" James asked.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "All these children are parented by Death Eaters."

"No," Lily gasped.

"I'm sorry but Severus like the rest needs to be convicted."

"He'll be executed before he's to reach Azkaban." James hissed. Dumbledore just patted him on the shoulder and the two Ministry guards escorted Snape away. 

Lily looked around at all the peering children, ranging from infant to teen. "What will happen to them?"

"They will be adopted into good providing families." Harry agreed with his headmaster, Death Eaters raised monsters. Aunt Petunia came to mind and Harry resended his thoughts. Because 'light people' weren't much better. 

Lily smiled jokingly at James, is this where he gets adopted? No it's still three years too early. "Snape didnt have the Mark."

"There are ways-"

"No the mark would've shown up once he passed through the wards!"

Lily tugged on James's arm for attention, she cradled an infant in her arms,"James there is nothing-"

"House arrest." James challenged, "I can patrol Snape while he's on house arrest."

Sirius inclined his head towards James before racing out the room. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I know you want to do the right thing," But not even Snape was savable, Harry wanted to tell his father. Lily pushed the swaddled infant into James's arms. James peered down at the tiny baby. Was this him? Harry wondered. 

James sat on the bed ignoring the vast amount of other children that wanted his attention. The baby gurgled waking. James smiled.

"That boy doesn't have a name." Dumbledore rubbed James's shoulder, "Harry is a strong one."

James grinned. Sirius busted back into the room smiling, "The court agreed."

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"James, Snape moves in today." Sirius handed papers to James.

"You cannot adopt a child with a Death Eater present." Lily whined.

"Snape's charges were changed from convicted to suspicion." Sirius explained.

James jumped up, "Great."

"James," Lily read over the papers, "Severus would have to stay in our home every day."

James shrugged, passing the child to Sirius, "We'll have a baby to keep him busy, Plus he isn't allowed anywhere near magical materials."

Lily didnt fussed and Dumbledore didnt hide his disappointment. Harry was proud of his dad trying to see the good in all but Snape? He was one of the bad ones.

Severus was already at the apartment in cuffs. Two wizards handed over his wand and check up schedule. James okayed everything they said. Lily unloaded the baby bag she got from the ministry and tried to soothe the crying infant.

Severus stayed silent on the couch. Once the ministry was gone James unlocked his shackles.

"You can't leave the house without an escort or probable cause. "

Snape nodded glancing at Lily struggling with the baby, Severus walked over to her and smiled, "Thanks."

Lily didn't mention it was James's idea and James didn't claim credit either. Lily discarded the baby in James's arms. "Right then Snape, to keep you busy."

Severus was given the wailing infant. Harry rolled his eyes as Snape sniffed it then held it away from him, "It needs to be changed."

A week went by before they fell into habit. Lily and James were out at work. Severus grew accustomed to having food cooked for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The baby, which Harry had seen was in fact a girl. Adored Snape. 

Severus played with the child using the endless heap of toys James bought her. Sirius came over the home periodically to check in on Snape and review James's fitness of the child. 

Severus sweeped the carpeted living space before the unnamed child screamed. Finishing up Severus walked down the hall and plucked the baby from bed. 

Resting on Severus's shoulder the baby fell back into sleep. The front door opened in time for lunch. Severus set the table and James came running in.

"Lily isnt gonna make it," Harry watched his parent's behavior. They fought, alot. Over small things like how long to heat up the baby's bottle or even what to name her.

Harry was just as shocked as his father when his mother insisted they should trade the baby out for a boy. 

Severus placed the pot on the table, "Is she gonna need some ice cream cause we're all out."

James groaned and beckoned for Snape to hand James the little girl. 

"What should we name you?" The woke baby giggled, gnawing on her fist. James danced her around in his lap smiling.

Severus poured the drinks and prepared the bottle. Harry perceived Snape to be like a house elf. He cooked, cleaned, did the laundry with James, and he handled the baby while Harry's parents were out. 

"How about Charlie?"

"She's a girl Potter".

James shrugged, "Girls can be named Charlie."

"Perhaps," Severus landed James's plate with food. "What about...Alice?"

The baby turned to Severus giggling, James smiled, "She likes that name."

"She should, it's her birth name." Severus began to eat and ignored the look James gave him.

"Who were her parents?"

Severus chewed his meal for a second, "Drea, a Death Eater, she gave birth because Bellatrix couldn't. "

James hugged the baby close, "How about Susan."

"You cant pretend forever." Severus told him.

James looked Snape up and down, "You've been calling her Alice."

"Its her given name."

"What else have you done?!" James's voice began to rise, "Did you let Bellatrix into my HOUSE!"

The baby started to sob. At which James visibly regretted what he had done. Severus abandoned his half eaten plate and took the baby out of James's arms.

"I've passed it on that her child is safe." Severus informed, "I've sent pictures of her, but Bellatrix doesnt know her location nor does she want too at the moment."

James pouted, "Lily hates her you know."

"No she doesn't." Severus scoffed, "She hates that the idea of taking care of a child is different than actually doing it."

"Send her to the Malfoys." James instructed, "Send her to her real family."

It was from then on that James and Severus plotted a little organization. Together. James adopted as many Death Eater children as possible and within a week or two the kids were sent home to their birth families.

Lily didnt ask about the baby's disappearance. She assumed James finally gave it back to find an infant boy. All the children James brought into the house Lily told him to send back.

Severus had been cooking dinner during one of Harry's mother's episodes. During she would yell and kick quite like Dudley during his fist. Always angry at Snape but Jmaes calmed her down.

Today was different.

She raved into the kitchen and pulled Snape by the hair. Pushed onto the couch Lily socked him.

"You two are fucking arent you?!" She screeched. She slammed her fist into Severus's face. He blocked most of her hit and shoved her to the floor. Getting up Severus didnt see Lily already standing behind him. So he wasnt ready when she smashed his forehead with a vase.

Water and dirt mixed with blood. Severus stumbled off the floor only for another pot to smash him over the head again.

"Who's the Mudblood now?" Lily drew her wand and bound Severus unarmed on the ground. She hexed him over and over. She used every curse she about knew, and that Harry could identify, against him.

"I know what you two are doing." Harry couldnt believe his mother would be this upset over them helping proclaimed orphan go home, "I SAW THE POTIONS!"

Potions? Harry wondered.

"Hes trying to get you pregnant because I cant!" Harry widened his eyes. James and Snape spent alot of time together but not once did they even try to recoil what they had a few months ago. Actually a year ago now. Its mid October of '78 and his parents were still together. 

Snape tried to correct her or say anything really but blood replaced his words. The built up resentment towards Snape finally came spilling through. Lily finished heading him and then turned physical. Tied down and no way to defend himself Harry watched in horror and Snape was beaten.

Harry couldnt look. Snape couldnt even scream. 

When the slash noises of a belt stopped Harry turned to see Lily knocked out and another Lily untying Snape.

James came in after her and cradled Snape in his arms. Slipping him a potion Snape was subdued into unconsciousness. 

Harry felt a wash of relief settle over himself. That wasn't his mother. That wasn't his mother. James carried Snape to the couch and summoned a few healers who began working.

Lily looked away at her other self, "Why would someone do such a thing?"

James casted a few charms to reveal who was behind the attack. It was not a Death Eater. Harry watched the scene change. He was in his parent's bedroom. A single suitcase laid packed on the bed. His mother emptied her items inside. James came through the door.

"Where are you going?"

"James I cant." Lily zipped up her bag, her voice hid anger like when Ron spoke about Malfoy, "I love Severus but you extended his stay..."

"So he wont be convicted and killed!" James argued.

Lily slumped, "See, we argue too much."

"Well let's make more time to talk it out-"

"That's works for you and Severus." Lily sniffed, "When I got my Hogwarts letter all Dumbledore did was push my into your arms."

"Lil what are you-" Lily held up her hand for silence.

"You and Severus should talk about your future." Lily instructed, "He likes these flowers and-"

"Azaleas and the smell of s'mores, he hates candlelight or anything suggesting, he likes the blunt and obvious but secretly enjoys romantic moments." James listed, lost in his own memories of Snape. He smiled and Harry frowned, his mom was leaving?

Lily chuckled half heartedly, "I want to plan the wedding."

James hugged her and she was gone.

Jonathan appeared before Harry in the Headmaster's room.

"Lots of love Day 3."

Harry hunched over on the sofa, "Snape fixes my mom?"

Jonathan grumbled, "How did you survive passed birth?"

Harry laid back refusing to believe what Johnny was hinting. Two men can not make a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done..😊

**Day 4**

Disgust. Harry-well he felt disgusted. This, this _scene._ Before him was disgusting and terrible. Gross.

"This isn't real." Harry shouted into his own mind thousands of times. Lily, h-his mother. She wasn't here. Where the FUCK WAS SHE! Now Harry clenched his fist and told himself to ease his jaw so his teeth wouldn't crack.

1977 really was the year his parents started dating, just not the parents he assumed.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Everything adorned in a creamy blue-who knew Snape liked something other than black. Harry couldnt believe this, so close he was from watching the parents he'd known all his life get together. Snape and James broke up in their 7th year.

 _But they still dated_ Harry shut his eyes trying to banish the thoughts telling him that this was technically what he should've expected. His parents hated each other. Like Snape and James. His parents started dating in their 7th year. Like Snape and James. But he wasnt born yet.

Severus, dressed in a fine apple green dress robe, said I do. They kissed.

Harry cried, his soul impaled his will to live. Maybe there was hope, Harry deluded himself, people get divorced. 

But his mother couldnt have children.

Jonathan officially hated him. Harry watched waiting to see the next scene. Oh did he get an eye full. James and Snape began to….consummate their marriage. 

Redder then a Weasley's roots, Harry turned around for...privacy. He drowned out their conversation. Talking went to kissing and that lead to stripping. Naked, Harry walked to the corner to stay ignorant of what his father looked like but well he got an eyeful of that with his mom. 

Silence now, Harry uncupped his ears to be invaded by sounds of talking. 

Harry turned to face his father and professor. They laid tangled in the bed under a thick comforter. Talking. All they did was talk. _Was this how consummation worked?_ Harry knew it wasn't how it **usually** worked but then again these were two men. 

Harry sighed inching closer to the pair for insight about what they were discussing.

"We...need to," Severus hesitated. James hugged his husband (?).

"We'll do it tomorrow." James soothed Snape, "Just let me hold you."

Severus shifted to lay on top of James's heart. Harry observed Snape's shoulder, faint as it was, a dark reddened scar showed. Snape still had a few bruises littered down his back.

"You smell nice." James murmured. But Snape as far as any could tell was asleep.

Harry didnt know what to make of all this. James and Snape had arguments like any couple but they resolved them with discussion or sometimes Sirius and Remus stepped up to help.

Harry resented his godfather for it as he did Remus. Neither of them helped Harry's mother, or at least Harry thought she was his mother. 

A month has passed, not since the wedding but since Harry and Snape came home from the hospital. 

Snape was alot. Regulus and Sirius were brothers again. Severus aided them in that area. Little Harry looked more like James with Snape's hair and eyes. Harry could not fathom this family to be his. In fact it most likely wasn't...Dumbledore insisted the baby boy be named Harry. 

But Snape and his father decided Harry to be his middle name. This baby was Victor Harry Potter. Pettigrew for one wasn't anywhere in the picture, in fact the man lived with his own wife in Spain. Annually sent letters and gifts and photos. He left after Harry was born. 

But this changed nothing, Harry knew Snape was gonna turn his back on all of them and become a Death Eater. Baby Harry cried for his bearer and Snape scooped up the infant to calm his back to sleep. 

James swooped in behind his husband, peering down at the child, "Hi Harry."

"Victor." Severus corrected. Baby Harry yawned earning awe from his uncles, fathers, and godfather. Regulus smiled holding up his hand laced with Remus's. They were dating. Harry gagged at the thought of Remus dating anyone, alas it wasn't his place to judge.

The fireplace enthralled and out walked Dumbledore with Mad-eye in tow. Wasting no time Dumbledore addressed the family.

"Severus I need to ask something of you." Severus handed off the baby and turned his full attention to Dumbledore, "Do to your close relationship to many suspected Death Eaters I need you to do the impossible."

Harry didnt understand what his headmaster was trying to ask until Mad-eye came out with it, "We need you to spy on the Dark Lord's inner circle."

 _What?_ Harry did not comprehend. That would only be a task for a Death Eater and James said as much.

"Severus would need to be a Death Eater for that." So he's been a Death Eater this whole time? Harry nodded, this explains everything.

Dumbledore smiled, "I want Severusto take the mark."

Harry's perception shattered. Snape was gonna be a Death Eater for the Order. He wasnt one already?

"No." James answered for him.

Dumbledore flattered in his famous eye twinkle, "For the greater good James."

"No." James growled pushing Snape and his child far away from the old man, "He was almost killed because Aurors suspected him with the actual mark they'll…."

"We wont let that happen my boy." Dumbledore tried to reassure. James wasnt buying it. This time however James told them to leave his home immediately.

The darkness enthralled him and Harry was before Jonathan.

"Why did Dumbledore take-"

Interrupted, "Something came up." Harry swelled spit but Jonathan answered his question. "Yes, Snape is your real Daddy."

"Then why?" Anger it prevailed against all his thoughts, "Why did I have to live with the Dursleys? Why didnt anyone tell me?

"To protect-"

Of course the same old damn words Harry had about enough, "NO!" He wanted to know more so Harry tried to be polite but his next words came out in a whisper, "I deserved to know."

"Maybe...but how would the world cope with their savior's father being a known Death Eater?"

"I don't care what the world would think."

"Be ration Harry.''

Harry pictured the family he had witnessed. Beautiful. They were happy, even Pettigrew. Loving, and all around amazing. He could've had that, felt what Dudley had every day. The booboo kisses, the praise, guidance, love. Like with his friends but better. 

"There is only one more thing you need to see."

Harry sniffed not at all realizing the streams of tears marking a trail down his face. He croaked, "How they died?"

"Yes."

The rain pattered in front Gdric’s Hollow and Harry watched a battered Snape knock on the door. James swung the door open, his smile dropped. 

“Severus.”

“I’m sorry,” Severus cried and James pulled his husband to his chest.

“No, hey you have nothing to be sorry for.” James whispered.

Severus sniffed and looked and the walking toddler, “Daddy.”

Severus was blocked from view and James turned to younger Harry, “Go to the kitchen.”

Harry ran to the kitchen and James addressed Severus. “Severus I’m glad you’re safe.”

Severus stared at where toddler Harry had stood, “I wanna talk to Harry.”

“Severus he’s a baby-”

“I want to see my baby.”

“Severus.” James hesitated, “Lily and I are in hiding, **he** can't know you've been here.”

"He doesnt have to." The skeleton of a man observed his husband's behavior. James kept the door open so only his body was seen. Severus laughed emptyly, "But you know that dont you?"

James cocked his, his demeanor changed in a way Harry didnt think possible. Cold and towering like the Snape his knew now.

"You told **him** , sold your own **son.** " James's harshness lead to more tears from Snape. James didnt falter, "3 years ago I would've prayed you come home, now that I know-"

"James-"

"You destroyed my life, our marriage, and put Harry on the line."

Severus looked away, "Victor."

"Don't." James snapped, "Lily and I are married Severus, have been for about 2 years."

"You mourned me for a year?" It then came to him what James was trying to imply. Severus backed away from James, “No.”

“Severus I thought you died.” James continued.

“No, no, no, no, no, no” Severus covered his ears sinking to his knees, “NO!”

“Severus you need to leave.”

“You’re taking my baby from me.” Severus sobbed.

“No sweetie, if Harry is seen as anything other than Lily’s son then-”

“I hate you.” Severus cried ugly tears burned down his cheeks, “I HATE YOU!”

“Daddy.”

“Harry inside!” James yelled but the toddler ran from under James’s legs and into Severus’s arms. “Harry away from him.”

Severus sheided himself around Harry kissing his moppy forehead, “DaDa loves you and Daddy does too. You are loved.”

Harry began to copy Severus’s cry when Srisus Snatched him away and Remus held Severus down. Harry kicked and screamed. 

“You need to leave Severus.”

“Why?” Severus continued his sobs reaching out for his child who was no longer there.

Remus left them alone closing the door behind. James dropped to Severus’s height, “I loved you, now leave.”

Severus pushed both his bare fore arms out, “I’m not marked. He got rid of it.”

James trailed his fingers over the unmarked skin, “Doesn't matter, leave.”

"DOESNT MATTER!" Snape screamed despite James being nose to nose with him. "I did it for the Greater Good."

James said nothing. Harry tried in vain to piece together what they were discussing but by the looks of himself he was about 4.

James kissed his husband, Severus pushing him away, “I want Harry.”

I can't give him to you.” James with his own tears, “You need a shower.”

James laughed at his own little joke. But Severus still persisted to see his baby. So James instructed him to shower, and-Harry knew-lied to him saying he could have Harry all of tomorrow. 

Severus was bathed and carried to bed. James rubbed Harry’s leg as he clung to Severus. Asleep Harry watched his father call for Dumbledore. 

"He's asleep then?" James nodded glazed eyes stared into the flames. 

Dumbledore patted James's shoulder as Lily hugged him trying to comfort him. 

"Its for the best." Remus said. Him and Sirius left after that. James got up almost robotically. He scooped Severus up and Lily took Harry to bed. 

"How does it work?" James asked cradling Severus's sleeping form.

Dumbledore smiled, "I wont wipe Severus's memories but they will be hidden from him."

"How do I undo it?"

"James." Dumbledore warned.

James blinked, focusing in, "For when this is all over."

"Just describe a memory. Nothing else will reverse it." Clever Harry admired. Only a handful actually would be able to describe such a memory. "I will have to do Sirius and Remus as well."

James nodded soullessly. Dumbledore pulled out a cloak, "I was wondering if I could observe this tomorrow night."

James nodded whilst Harry drifted off to the calendar.

**October, 30th 1984**

James offered up Severus like a sacrifice. Dumbledore chanted the spell when the scene changed. 

Harry knew. He just knew. But he followed Snape in anyway. 

Shattered and utterly destroyed. Severus pushed passed the front and headed up the stairs. 

James Potter laid dead. Severus sat beside him confused. Harry understood. He probably didn't understand why it hurt so much to see his father's body.

Next was Lily Evans. She laid skewed off a bit in front of Harry's crib. A note was on the wall either Snape elected to ignore it or he didnt see it. Harry read it.

It described Severus and that time they kissed because of a love potion. Harry laughed. His dad was a terrible poet as well.

Harry appeared in front of Jonathan for one last goodbye. "Why?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Dumbledore declared you defeated Lord Voldemort about 3 years too early."

"Why didnt Snape take me?" That's easy Harry told himself because despite everything-

"Despite everything Seveeus Snape doesnt remember a thing."

"What about my then?" Harry checked his eyesight first, "Glamour charm?"

"Yup." 

Harry outlined his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. Now he wants Snape's eyes. And Snape's hair. "Can I see?"

A mirror popped and Harry observed the changes. His hair was darker, his face narrower, eyes black, and eyesight still rubbish. 

"I love it."

Jonathan laughed and sent Harry backed from where he left. He walked back to his dorm engulfed by a worried Hermione and Ron.

"You alright mate?" Neville asked.

Harry smiled, "Never better."

♤♤♤

A poem by James Potter

(Written in 1975)

_Black as the cauldron in a potion classroom,_

_I stood over my own._

_Disgusting is what I would describe you as._

_But this day would change all of that._

_It was midnight and I out and about by myself this time._

_You Black as the cauldron in a potion classroom stumbled down the corridor._

_I, I guess, was the first sight you've seen._

_As You jumped in my chest._

_I of course pushed you away thinking you were drunk at the time._

_'I love you're you whispered._

_A kiss, disgusting I thought._

_I pushed you away and watched you sway._

_Adorable that's when my mind began to change._

_You had no fiery hair or killing green eyes._

_But you were just as beautiful to see,_

_well I say that now but then, I had walked away from thee._

_\----Our first kiss due thanks to a love potion_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is well ends well....sort of

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I'm isolated


End file.
